Captive
by SaNTiNE
Summary: Cassandra was promised to a man twice her age at her birth because of the will of her long dead grandfather. But, when the crossing from England ends different from the expected and temptation draws near, will Cassandra be able to keep her promise?


**Title:** The Captive

**Summary: **Cassandra was promised to a man twice her age at her birth because of the will of her long dead grandfather. But, when the crossing from England ends different from the expected and temptation draws near, will Cassandra be able to keep her promise?

**Author's Note:** This may be a bit of a boring beginning, but, believe me, It will get more interesting!

Chapter One 

Cassandra Merengo sat in her carriage, her face set in stone, unreadable to everyone around her. Her mother sat across from her, and frowned at her unhappy daughter. "Cassandra, darling, what ever is the matter?" she said, looking out the window as they traveled to the dress-maker.

"Mother, incase you haven't noticed, I'm celebrating my engagement to a man I can't stand… That's less than should be desired…" Cassandra glanced at her mother, who looked disappointing.

"Now Cassandra, please, don't start with that again. You know your grandfather's dying wish was that you married Jonathan…"

"Yes, _mother_, I know what his bloody wish was… I just wish it didn't involve me with the King of the Mole people. Mother, have you seen his face? It's all squinty, with pox marks on it… He has no hair… The most adventurous thing he's ever done in his life is wear a different thread of stockings… And he thinks the most dangerous thing ever is riding in a bloody carriage!" Cassandra finished, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Cassandra!" her mother gasped. She whipped out her fan, and started to breathe deeply, with her eyes closed, as if she was shocked deeply. "I do not appreciate that language, especially when it is describing your fiancée. Now that you're engaged, you must start acting like it."

The next moment they arrived at the store. Cassandra stepped out after her mother, and walked in, sighing deeply. "Bloody hell…" she mumbled, when she saw Mme. Aurora's latest creation on display at the front. It was a dreadfully frilly blue dress, almost choking on ribbons, ruffles, and lace. The young maiden resisted the urge to regurgitate, and walked upon Mme. Aurora.

She was a sprightly elderly woman, short and stout, with short grey hair, a very looked down upon style for the times, but her creations were always fabulous in Cassandra's mother's eyes, so they continued using her.

The elderly woman looked up and greeted them. "I be right back…" she said, scurrying off to the back, and then arrived with the box containing Cassandra's dress. Along with it was a horrible looking contraption, made of silk and boning, that looked very similar to a casket, but more porous.

She whisked Cassandra behind a changing screen, and stripped her down into her shift. Then, Madame forced the thing on Cassandra. "Yes, you see new style? Is called corset. Is for making waist smaller, and bosoms bigger." She giggled in a girly way, and, first motioning to Cassandra to hold onto the post behind the screen, began tugging on strings in the back.

Cassandra could feel her chest swelling and her waist shrinking in a way that it was almost disgusting. When she felt she could alter anymore, Madame tied off the string. Then, she helped Cassandra into her engagement dress.

It was a dress like no other. It was a light, yellow green, a very springy color, as was the season they were currently experiencing. The top layer (consisting of the entire above the waist and the over skirt) was a floral pattern of happy, thriving flowers. The underskirt was just the solid version of the color. The lace was yellowed, a perfect match. And the shoes were also yellowed-white lace color.

She stepped out from behind the screen, and smiled at her mother. The dress was beautiful, and she loved it; she just didn't love its purpose. "Well, mum, what do you think?" she said, looking at herself in the mirror, and spinning around to see. Her waist looked no wider than a silver coin. And the Madame was right, her bosoms were almost fit to burst over the top of the low, square neck on her dress.

Her mother nodded her approvement. "Now, dear, please try on her surprise dresses." Cassandra, who was still spinning, stopped, and slowly swiveled around to look at her mother.

"What are you talking about?" she said, in a disapproving way.

"I had Madame Aurora make you three more every day dresses, one party dress, and your wedding dress. She had to hire over time help, so I really hope you approve of them," Mrs. Merengo said, raising her eyebrows at her daughter. "You'll find out why I did this at the party tonight, when Jonothan makes his formal engagement announcement."

Cassandra sighed, and walked behind the screen, undoing the dress from the front. She was then shoved into all the dresses. She couldn't help liking them, they were all very beautiful, and none were too frilly, but she couldn't help feeling her future being locked up and predestined without her consent as each one was tied up.

The three everyday dresses were rather plain. One was a crème color, with tiny pink flowers printed all over, and a white and crème striped underskirt. The second was a light blue, with a weaving vine pattern sewn all about in a matching color, and a white underskirt. The third was a dark lime color, patterned with yellow flower buds, and with tiny beads along all the edges. The underskirt was a matching yellow.

Her party dress was elegant. It was a red, patterned with a matching red floral and vine design, and white lace for the sleeves and neck. The trail behind it was about three foot, and the underskirt was gold.

Then, after trying on all four dresses, Madame Aurora brought out Cassandra's wedding dress in a box. "I am wanting this to be a surprise, you is now having eyes covered." Her mother tied some material around Cassandra's eyes, and she stood there, blind to what was happening. The dress felt cold and silky, but she couldn't be so sure.

She felt herself being led from out behind the screen and the blindfold was removed, and Cassandra just gasped. It was truly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life. It was white, solid white, with arm fitting sleeves, and lace along the neck, sleeves, and hem. For the bodice, instead of having the material continue from her bosoms to the point of the top, there was a gold girdle/corset type thing around her waist. It was then, she noticed gold threads throughout the dress.

Madame Aurora smiled. "So, is you liking the dress?"

"Yes, Madame, it is the most beautiful…" Cassandra changed out of it into the dress she came it. The Madame put all the dresses into separate boxes. Mrs. Merengo called one of the drivers in to put the boxes all into the carriage while she paid. They then left, walking together, Cassandra suddenly remembering the purpose of all those gorgeous gowns.

"Mother, those are for impressing Jonothan, or something… But all but tonight's dress are too cold for our temperature here in London…" she said, thinking.

"I know…" her mother said, smiling mischievously. "You'll see eventually."

Cassandra sat down in the carriage, across from her mother, wedged in between boxes, and tried to think.

The party that night was to be the most lavish the young year had seen so far. There were several bouts of entertainment, singers, dancers, etc; twenty types of champagne, wine, and alcohol, and the food had started preparation two weeks in advance.

Cassandra was set to the duty of greeting all the guests after they had entered the ballroom area of their enormous house. They all brought gifts for her and Jonothan, at which Cassandra smiled a difficult smile.

They soon piled up. Then, Jonothan arrived. Cassandra took a deep breath, and put on a happy face. "Jonothan, darling," she said, walking up to him, and holding out her hand. He bowed to her, and kissed her hand, and then, took her arm in his. His face was as squinty as it ever had been, and the pox marks more profound. He wore a white wig, but it didn't hide his hairlessness very well at all. It slipped to the sides at various times.

"So, my beautiful fiancée, how are we this glorious evening?" he said, looking at her up and down. He noticed that she seemed to be breathing shallowly, and that her bosoms were more profound than before. "Oh, my dear, what has happened to you? That dress seems very indecent?"

"Oh, but Jonothan, it _is_ the newest style here in London. And it isn't as bad as it looks," Cassandra said, smiling lightly.

He looked a tad set back, but he recovered. "So, where did we get it?"

"From Madame Aurora… We rode in a carriage to get there," Cassandra spoke lightly, knowing what she just said would shock him nearly into a heart attack.

She was correct.

"A carriage? My sweet, didn't you know that carriages are one of the most dangerous contraptions here in England? I'm surprised you didn't crash or something awful!" He looked at her. "Oh, but you couldn't, since it is true that God has made us to be together over in the C—" he started, but then finished.

"Over in the what?" Cassandra said.

"Oh, you'll find out in a minute…" He led her up to the grand stair case, where a large number of people had been talking. "Could I have everyone's attention please?"

The talking died slowly, and everyone gathered in front of the stairs. "I have several announcements to make. First of all, as all of you know, I am set to marry the beautiful Cassandra in three months. But, as none of you know, it will not be an England wedding. It will be a wedding in the Caribbean. I have just been appointed governor of one of the Ports over there, and, we will be set to go over there at the end of the week."

Cassandra felt her face pale. "Where going where?" she hissed at him, all her smiles and happiness gone.

"The Caribbean, darling. It will just be us, and five servants each that we choose. And we'll be travelling to the Ports by carriage, so I guess I will have to get over my wariness of carriages, and just practice by travelling over here every day for dinner!" he said, smiling broadly. One of his front teeth was missing, a new addition to the ugliness.

"Oh, isn't that fabulous!" she said. Everyone around them was talking excitedly about the new news.

"After this party, my dear, you will want to open all the gifts, and start packing them. We leave for the port in five days!"

He led her down the stairs to the drink table, and he ordered two waters. "Actually, my dear, I would like a champagne," Cassandra said. The barman nodded, and gave them both their drinks.

"Why on earth did you order champagne?" Jonothan asked, sipping his water.

"I am celebrating… And champagne is a celebratory drink…" she said, sipping from it. "What, don't tell me you disapprove of alcohol now!" she said, sighing deeply.

"Well… my dear…" he started, but stopped. Cassandra heard the music start up, and spotted her two best friends across the room.

"Jonothan, if you will excuse me, I need to speak with Mary and Katherine for a moment…"

"Fine… but I reserve a dance with you…"

Cassandra nodded, and hurried away. She walked up to her friends, who looked at her crossly. "Why didn't you bloody tell us you were leaving England? We would have gotten you better gifts!" Mary snapped, glaring at her.

"I didn't bloody know meself!" Cassandra explained, sighing.

"Well, we're still not all that pleased with you…" Katherine said, crossly. But then a smiled cracked on both of their lips. "But since we are loosing you in five days, we've decided to forgive you."

Cassandra smiled also, and gave them both hugs.

Cassandra walked down the stairs in her nightgown and over coat. Her father was down there as well, sitting by the fire, with the dog. He was stroking the dog, petting her lovingly, and crying.

"Father?" she said softly.

"Yes, dear?" he said, wiping his tears away, and turning towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"I never imagined, when my daughter was to be wed, that I would miss the celebration." He looked up at her. She went to sit down next to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Why can you not see it?"

"I have been selected to be in the Parliament for five years, starting on Sunday, two days after you leave. So it would be stupid…." He trailed off, smiling broadly at her and at her look of happiness.

"Oh Father! That is a great honor! I shall be thinking of you on that day, for your first day!" she said, smiling lightly. It had just dawned on her that she would be leaving her parents behind.

"But enough sorrow…Let's get to opening those piles of gifts you have!" he said, pulling several to them. They finished off the evening, opening gifts, while her mother, who appeared soon after their talk, wrote down notes for the Thank you notes.

**Author's Note:** Please R/R! Thank you very much!


End file.
